Secrets of Hyrule
by ZeLink-lover
Summary: Reading books is just harmless fun. Isn't it? When Zelda finds out she's adopted and Link is actually her blood brother, She spirals out of controll and into depression.Now Link has left Hyrule and set out on an epic adventure to find the truth.  ZELINK
1. Secrets are revealed

**A/N: Ok so this is an idea that came to mind while I was watching Gnomeo and Juliet. this is part 1 of 3. Now this was just for fun,please no flaming. And it IS Zelink, so you have been warned . And you may also see this on DeviantArt. NO worries, that is my don't go sayin "YOU STOLE THIS YOU STOLE THIS" I didn't -_- Check out my Deviantart page- GirLuvr2011- I has lots of Zelda stuff :D  
>OH,And also, this story does not take place in a particular game. So you can just think of whatever game. ...well that's about it... TA TA!<strong>

Zelda was in the library one day scanning the rows for a new book to read. She had just finished "_Romeo and Juliet._" "The story of my LIFE." She muttered as she strode back to the 'drama' section." I do _NOT_ need to re-live this again." She pushed the book back into its place on the shelf.  
>She was heading towards the 'Mystery' section when something caught her eye.<br>A dusty old brown book was sticking halfway out of its shelf, about to fall. Zelda stopped her journey and quickly shuffled over to the book, and picked it up.  
>"<em>Hyrule History 1900-2000<em>" were the words in big, swirly, gold letters she read after she blew the dust off the cover.  
>She quickly forgott her plans, and sat down at the nearest curiosity peaked.<br>Little did she know what was in store.

She opened the book, and it seemed to breath out a sigh, as the air seemed to swirl around her with eerie warnings on its breath. "Don't do it." It seemed to whisper in her ear. She slammed the book shut and it all stopped. Weird.  
>She re-opened the book, and really concentrated on the voices, but nothing hapened. She shook her head and declared herself crazy,than began to turn the pages in the book.<br>She scanned the table of contents and was about to flip to some random page when she caught something at the bottom of the page.

"~**Hyrule's Royal Family**- 456-500  
><em>-The First Family-456 <em>  
><em>-The War-470<em>  
><em> -The Adopted Princess-480"<em>

She quickly flipped through the pages of the book, a faint feeling of dread begining to blosom in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong> ~480~<strong>  
><strong>The Adopted Princess<strong>  
>After the war, once again a new family started in the royal castle. The King of Hyrule married a younger queen from a nearby Kingdom. Yet, when the queen was pregnant with their daughter, she fell terribly ill, and died before she could give birth.<p>

So the king, needing an heir to the throne, adopted two siblings, a boy and his sister.  
>No one knows what happened to that boy. It is said that the king knew something wasn't right, and killed him. Others say he simply gave it away for unknown reasons. Whatever happened to the boy, remains a mystery but the girl remains healthy to this day.<br>Her name is Zelda Hyrule, and currently lives in the Hyrule castle-

* * *

><p>Zelda slammed the book shut and threw it across the room, hitting a shelf and knocking some books down. She couldn't read anymore.<br>She was breathing heavy, cluthing her chest. She staggered backwards and clutched at the table. Next thing she knew she was running down the long halls of her castle.  
>One of her gaurdes stopped her and asked "Princess! What in the Godesses names are you doing?" "WHERE IS MY FATHER,I MUST SPEAK WITH HIM IMMEDIATLY." She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.<br>"He's in the throne room but-" Zelda didn't wait for more. She didn't care. How could he do this to her? He LIED to her for all these years. And she had a BROTHER? So many questions filled her mind as she ran down the lengthy halls, sliding at all the turns, when finaly she came to the throne room.  
>She ran full force at the doors and burst through them. A confrence was being held but she didn't care. Nothing mattered more to her right now.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS?" She stormed over to her father's throne. Everyone became silent at her words and made a path for her to go down. She turned around suddenly and yelled "LEAVE, NOW. I NEED TO SPEAK WITH MY FATHER IN PEACE." Everyone filed out of the room and slammed the doors shut behind them, whispering and turning heads before they fully shut. Her father rose from his seat. "ZELDA WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" He bellowed at her, a look of scorning on his face,but she didn't back down.  
>" I'M ADOPTED? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, AM I EVEN THE RIGHTFULL HEIR TO THE THRONE? WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM? TELL ME!"<br>Her father backed down at her words. His face becoming as blank and as hard as marble.  
>"Zelda calm down and we can dicuss this later."<br>"NO, I WANT TO KNOW FATHER,TELL ME NOW." " Ok." The King sighed a heavy sigh as Zelda stood there, hands balled up into tight fists at her sides, her face red with rage and fear.  
>"Why?" She said, softer now. " Zelda it's complicated." " Try me." "...It's true. You are adopted. But you are really a princess, and you are really the heir to the throne."<br>"But what about my brother?"  
>The king was silent for a moment. Obviosly choosing his words carefully.<br>"Do you know why I do not approve of your relationship with Link?"  
>Zelda paled. Somewhere in the back of her mind and in the pit of her stomach, she knew where this was headed.<br>"Because he is a peasant?"  
>"Well,yes and no. It's the fact that...You do know that Link is an orphan, correct?"<br>"Yes."  
>"What did he tell you happened?"<br>"He said that his parents died when he was young and was raised by the people in his village."  
>The king sighed again.<br>"I am just going to tell you."  
>He was silent for a long moment.<br>"Link...He's your brother. He's the one I got with you, but the spirits visited me one day and said it wouldn't work. So I gave him to them and they set him off seperatly so destiny could take its corse."

Zelda froze. He face went blank, she didn't breath nor blink.  
>Than her blood ran cold and her face horror-struck as her mind processed what was going on.<br>Than she clutched at her stomach and threw up as memories of them kissing came flooding back into her mind.  
>She was so confused. Her brain had shut off from this new tsunami of pure fear,rage,confusion, and depression all piled into one came crashing into her brain.<br>Link...was her BROTHER.. The boy she had fallen in love boy who had saved her countless times. All of those adventures, those feelings. They all meant nothing now.

She continued to dry heave on the floor, as her father sat there calmly.  
>"Now I know I should have told you-"<br>"SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME,FATHER I-I-I-I FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT BOY AND JUST NOW YOUR TELLING ME THAT HE'S MY BROTHER?' She punched the wall and fell down onto the floor.

She pouned at the floor with her fists like a child who was told to leave the candy store.  
>Her gloves began to tear and her dress and hair were all tangled up.<br>She kicked her legs all around and violently trashed her body around on the floor while violent sobs sent spasms through out her body calling out "No...Nooooo NOOO IT CAN'T BE TRUE NO nononononononono.. I refuse to believe it!"

"Deny it all you want Zelda, that doesn't mean it's not true."The king said as he stood up from his throne and exited the room.  
>Leaving Zelda there sobbing on the floor by felt mad,sad, and confused. But most of all she felt alone.<p>

* * *

><p>The Little boy pumped his legs as fast and as hard as they would go.<br>"Got to get to Link,Got to get to Link, The Princess told me to get to Link." He thought to himslef over and over.

Finaly he burst through Link's doors, making him jump and drop his book.

"LINK,THE PRINCESS HAS REQUESTED THAT YOU COME TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATLY SHE SAID IT'S VERY, OH SO EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT THAT SHE TALKS TO YOU!" He yelled, than collapsed on the floor phanting heavily.

* * *

><p>He was confused as ever but he quickly changed into his royal outfit and headed for the castle, wondering what could be so important.<p>

"**WHAT?**" Link threw himself against the wall and ran his hands through his hair.  
>Zelda's eyes were still red and she sat on the floor in the fetal position,arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth.<br>"It's true." Her shakey voice was no more than a whisper. "Father confirmed it."  
>She was a wreck. It was the first thing Link noticed as he walked into the throne room.<br>Her gloves her torn and blood stained from her hands, her dress was all messed up and her crown was tangled in her hair that hung messily over her face.  
>"It can't be possible."<br>"Think about it Link." Zelda said standing up."You don't know your parents,no one knows where you came from, It fits!" She would not meet his eyes, but she looked up at him.

"I know it's hard to believe but,you ARE my brother, and that makes you...a- a prince..."  
>"Zelda,I don't want that..."<br>This time she did meet his eyes, and hers were filled with fear and sadness.  
>" You don't want to be a prince?"<br>"No, No offence, but I've seen you do it, and I do not want that."  
>She was slient for a moment, than sighed heavily.<br>"Than there is something you could do, but I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this.  
>"What?"<br>"You could leave Hyrule,no one knows about this, and no one will."  
>They both stood there silently.<br>"ok."  
>"What?"<br>"Ok, I'll leave Hyrule."  
>"Link, you would never be able to return..."<br>"I know."  
>He reached out and hugged her. "I guess this is good bye than." He whispered as Zelda tensed up and pulled away awkwardly.<br>"Yes." She began to cry." I'll miss you." she whispered.  
>Link just nodded, and exited the castle.<p>

As he stood on top of the mountains outside of Hyrule, he looked back and studied his old home, his eyes stopped on the castle. "Don't worry Zelda. I'll Figure this out. It's not true...I just know it."

And with that, he started down the other side of the mountain.  
>His back to Hyrule.<p> 


	2. Out to find the truth

Secrets of Hyrule- part 2

After walking down the huge mountain, Link had to admit. He was getting pretty thirsty. But sadly, there was nothing to be seen for miles. From the top of the mountain he had remembered seeing another kingdom in the distance, but he now realized that it was much farther than he had estimated. It was not that big of a deal though. He had walked and ran much farther on his adventures with Zelda.  
>He felt sorry for her. She was an emotional wreck. You would think that everyone had just died and now everything was on her.<br>There was more on his mind though. Bigger things. It just didn't seem right. He couldn't be Zelda's brother. Could he?  
>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around.<br>You would think he would have gone back for his weapons, but no. Too much happened too quickly, and his sword was the last thing on his mind. So that left him with only his bare hands.

He threw himself into a fighing position as he heard the footsteps on the other side of him now. He turned around again.  
>There was nowhere for them to hide. He was in an open space, There were trees,but only a few.<br>The next thing he knew he was being carried up into the air by an invisible force. He didn't panic, altough he couldn't move, and that only made things worse.

"So, trying to invade my home now? What were you looking to get at. Potions? My spell book? Huh? Well I got you now, so HA!" With that a girl with shoulder-length brown hair,in a purple shirt and torn black cotton shorts came out, waving around her hands toward him."Who are you anyway? You don't look like the normal theives that come around these parts." "Hey, Listen, I'm no theif. I'm the complete oposite if you must know." The girl stepped closer and lowered him down a bit."Not a theif you say? Well than what are you doing in these parts?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you."  
>"How do I know I can trust you?"<br>"Put me down and I'll prove it,I mean, you can clearly see that I am un-armed."  
>The girl studdied him a little loger,looking deep into his eyes. Her cold gray ones seemed to be looking right past his and into his soul. Link shivered at the thought.<br>"Ok." She dropped her hands,and the forcefeild was gone, letting Link fall to the ground.  
>"I'm Tammy by the way." "I'm Link." Tammy froze. "Link,as in THE Link? Like the Hyrule hero Link?"<br>"Ya,I guess you can say that." He shrugged.  
>"I should have recognized you in your hero get-up." she put a hand on her hip."What ARE you doing anyway? I know about your 'thing' with Zelda, how come you two aren't together?"<br>Link paled.  
>"Oh no...Did you guys...break up...or something? I'm sorry,word travels fast but-"<br>"No,no no no...Well...Yes...Sort of...I DON'T KNOW." Link sat down, criss cross, and put his hands on his face.  
>Tammy stood there analyzing him.<br>"Well, I'm a magic user, if you didn't catch that, and I probably have a potion for it-"  
>"Do you have a truth potion?"<br>"Well I have one that will make someone tell the truth, why?"  
>"Oh...Nevermind then." Link slumped down.<br>" Listen kid, why don't ya tell me what's going on? I know a LOT more than you think." She winked at him.  
>Link looked up at her. Her face was just full of knowledge, it really hit him though because it was the face Zelda would wear now and again when she was in 'wise princess' mode. But her face really made him want to tell her. He knew she was using some kind of magic on him, but he didn't care. He spilled his heart out to her.<p>

Tammy was silent for a moment as they sat on the floor of her tree house, drinking caramell tea.  
>"That's some problem you got there."<br>"But am I right? Well- Am I really Zelda's brother?"  
>Tammy stared down into her tea. Lost in thought.<br>"I can't tell you."  
>Link put his hands in the air. "WHAT? WHY NOT?"<br>"There is a lot you don't know about , no. Let's just say that no one can really know my true identity."  
>"What does that have to do with this?" Link asked, exasperated.<br>"A lot more than you may realize."  
>Link sighed "Is there ANYTHING you can do?"<br>Tammy got up and went to her book shelf. "Actually, Yes." She pulled out 2 books, than moved to a different part of her book shelf, and pulled out a thin, brown, leather book, that seemed to radiate power.  
>She sat back down and handed the books to Link.<p>

One was a dusty old book, and the title was written in big,gold, swirley letters.  
>" The History of Hyrule 1900-2000"<p>

He took the little brown one next. It was titled "Handy Warrior Spells to Know."  
>He looked up at her." I'm not a magic user."<br>"It doesn't matter. All you need to know are the words and what they mean. any one can do it."

The last book took him by surprise.  
>"Prince Link, His life Story."<br>Link was silent.  
>"Ok, it's not you. There is another guy named Link, and he is a Prince of a nearby Kingdom. So don't freak on me."<br>The wheels were turning in his head. He knew this kid. He put the other two books to the side and opened the first one on the floor.

Tammy just sat there, looking awfully amused.

Link scanned the table of contents, spotting the 'Adopted Princess' at the bottom, but something else seemed important too. He turned to the 'The War' Section, but skipped half the words untill he found what he was looking for.

" How the war started, we don't know. It remains a mystery to this day. Some say they got sick of each other and just attacked."

Link stopped reading and looked up at Tammy. "Do you have any idea how the war started?"  
>She took a sip from her tea.<br>" There are a lot of them, but one of my favorites is the one saying that Prince Link went back in time and started the war, why he would do that- well I'll let you figure that part out." She smiled coyaly.

"hmmm,interesting." Link mumbled as he reached out for the second book.

"~Prince Link, His Life Story~"  
>Link skimmed through the pages. He was almost to the end when a picture fell out from in between two pages. It was a picture of the prince! Tammy's smile grew.<p>

"He looks so familiar.I've seen him before..I just know it!"  
>"Yeees?" Tammy Prompted.<p>

Link gasped. "He used to live in my village before I really got to know Zelda!"  
>"Bingo!" Tammy applouded. "He was known as a magic user. I caught him trying to re-wind time once,He vanished soon after...And he does look an awfull lot like Zelda..."<p>

Tammy stood up. "Listen Link,I can already tell, you know what to do, you're already hot on his I really need you to take down this guy,because I-we- don't have much time left. I know you just got here but you do need to go now."She looked down, apparently sad.

"Why?"  
>"...I'll tell you later. Now-" She set down her cups and raised her hands, preparing to preform another spell.<br>"Wait!" Link put up a hadn to stop her."Before I leave,I just wanted to say thanks for helping me, if I never ran into you I don't know where I would be right now." He pulled her in for a quick hug.  
>"Ahh,Well just so you know it was no coincidence." Link cocked his head to one side and gave her a funny look "Destiny works in weird ways, It's just my job to make sure everything stays in order."<br>"Wait,What?"  
>"Untill we meet again. Goodbye young hero!" Tammy seemed to be drifting away,the last image he had of her was her waving goodbye.<p>

And with that. Link was right outside the new kingdom, books in hand, sword and sheild on his back. Only...wait...his clothes were different! Instead of his usual hero get-up he was now in a sleek,black ninja outfit. And there was a note ontop of his books,along with a bag.

" Hey, Don't panic I changed your clothes because the Prince is very,very cautious. Only specaily trained warriors may get you get up to the gate, don't say anything look at him, nod, than he will let you in. And don't show fear whatever you do. I can tell you right now that Zelda is in the path of danger, and you must go in there,and .PRINCE. Got it? Now for the spell book, turn to the very back of the book and say second part open.A new page will be there, you've got to know those spells. Now go, this is a very sick man your dealing with, you'll understand why when you see him.  
>- Bis wir uns wiedersehen Abschied mein Freund,<br>- Tammy"

For some odd reason Link was very sad to have to leave Tammy. The magical energy around her made you just want to go hug her and be her bestest friend, but her attitude towards strangers said otherwise.

Shaking off his thoughts, he got down to business. First things first, Link thought. He opened up the spell book to the very last page and said "Second part open" He was still a good distance from the gate,and was hidden behind some trees,so he was not concerened about being seen. He was in a ninja suit, which he thought was actually pretty cool. After he said that a new page appeared. It contained 5 spells in ancient hyllian.  
>There was a speed,power,and health spell. along with a magical shield and power blast.<p>

He quickly memorized them, he decided to try one. So he said the speed spell. The words rolled off his toung easily,but nothing happened, untill he took a step forward. Than he was halfway back to the mountains! Than he turned around ans took a step back in the direction he came, and was back to the tree.  
>" Awesome!" He said. Than bent down to get his other books, and put them into his bag. Than he set off forward. Walking like Zelda did when she was in 'princess mode' He came to the gates quickly, and swallowed the butterflies back in his stomach. The gaurd was huge. 14 times larger than Link, and he held quite a large, and sharp looking axe.<br>He looked down at Link,and following the directions, he nodded. The gaurd grunted and let him past. But he could could feel his eyes on him so he kept walking straight through the castle doors.

"SO? I DO NOT CARE I WANT HER HAND IN MARRIAGE!SISTER OR NOT!"  
>Link knew automatically who he was talking about.<br>As he walked further in, almost out of the shadows. He stopped. He didn't know what to say or do! But he just started walking again and figured he'd wing it.  
>"Umm your Majesty" A man in a green coatlab waved his hand toward Link,than disappeared in the shadows as the Prince turned toward Link. He gasped.<br>"YOU!"  
>"YOU!" Link said back as he pulled down his hood.<br>The prince was a spitting image of Zelda, except with short hair and a more boy-ish figure. He also wore a bright red, flowing cape, trimed with fur. Like the kind Kings wore in movies. He also wore a gold crown on his head with bright red rubies chizzled in it.  
>"Well,well,well. It's been a while hasn't it...old Linky? Last time I saw you was when you caught me practicing my magic. But I was young and supid back than. I know better now." He spit the words out at him with such hatred,Link took a step back. He was about to spit back a smart remark when the Prince started to yell again." Your the one who stole Zelda's heart! <em>YOU<em> took it from me!" He walked towards Link,waving his hands in the air. "_WE_ were meant to be together. YOU stole _MY_ happy ending! If you didn't catch me that one day, I would have been able to start the war much sooner, than _YOU_ woulnd't have been in the picture! But_ NO_ you just _HAD_ to play Hero. WELL LETS SEE YOU FIGHT OFF THIS!" He stomped his foot and arched his back as he balled his fists at his sides,than stood up straight and stretched out a finger pointing toward Link."GUARDS ATTACK!"  
>As he yelled it, Link pulled out his sword and two men jumped out of the shadows and attacked Link. They were even bigger than the man outside. But he dodged their blows and said the power spell. He felt a surge of power go through him, and he was able to slide backwards. Than as the monsters ran after him he slid underneath, jumped onto one of their backs than sliced his sword through one of the monsters' necks,decapitating it. Than as the other one turned around he jumped at that one and stabbed his sword through its heart. Although he had beat them, it also drained him. When he fell he was panting heavy.<br>Than he was in another room. On a balconey.  
>"You met up with Tammy didn't you? That pesky little spirit always got in my way."<br>"Spirit?" Link thought.  
>" Well she wont matter now,Her time here is up,she has moved on to another time frame to hep some other hero."<br>Link wasn't paying attention,now was his chance. He ran across the bacloney and jumped over the prince's head than turned,and pulled his sword around his neck.  
>" You're <em><strong>SICK<strong>_,trying to marry your own sister!"  
>The prince growled and slammed his elbow into Link's stomach.<br>"I've loved her.I always more than you, I might add." He ran away from Link than turned around and used a spell to paralyze him. "She was so beautiful." He walked towards him."But when we originally grew up as brother and sister,She refused,and ran away just to get killed by theives." He he shook his head disapprovingly."So I went back in time to start the war.I Made it so our original parents would get Killed!" He rached back and punched him in the face,making Link's nose bleed a little."I knew that Tammy,the spirit, would come to take me away to set things right!" He kicked him in the stomach and Link groaned." So that way Zelda got adopted by the king and I grew up here, a prince. And a princess needs to marry a prince soooo..."He waved his hand off in the air,than back-handed Link acrosss the face."You know the rest."  
>The thought of Zelda being forced to marry this guy,gave Link new strength, he would NOT let her suffer. He broke out of the paralysis and stabbed his sword through the Prince's heart.<br>The Prince recoiled and hissed as he groped at his was gushing blood. He fell to his knees and bent over,pools of blood forming around them. Link let his arm fall to the side and stepped towards the prince. He reached up his sword, ready to stab him again.

Than the prince reached out a hand and pulled Link's leg. Making him fall backwards. Link was in shock, and his sword flew from his hands and off the balchony.

The prince stood up,laughing like mad and put a boot on Link's chest. "HAHA YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" He laughed out as he put a hand to his chest,closed his eyes, than lifted his hand. The wound was gone! It was like it never happened! Link swallowed. What was he to do now. Than something came into his mind.

"Why didn't you just go back in time and stop Zelda from being killed. Maybe you could have used magic to change her mind." The prince's face went blank.

"What?"

Now was his time to strike. He kicked his foot up with as much force as he could muster, and kicked the prince right in his 'soft spot.' The prince collapsed and fell into the fetal position, wheezing. Link didn't waste anytime, he ran towards the prince and kicked him dead in the face, sending his nose up into his brain.

What happened next was a blur, All Link could remember was the Prince standing up again, all haunched over, and saying "You shouldn't have done that."

All Link did was stand there, absolutly flabbergasted, thinking

"_**WHY IN THE HOLY GODDESSES NAMES DID YOU NOT DIE?**_"

"Zelda will be mine!_I LOVE HER_! And soon you won't be able to!I already sent my best warriors out to get her! NOW Say goodbye to your life!"

Before Link could even get a word out,a blast of light came from the prince,who was laughing like mad,than everything went dark as he fell through time.


	3. What happened to Hyrule?

**/A:N- omg guys I'm SOOOOOO sorry! It's been like.. FOREVER! but I have been...BEYOND busy with school. I had to complete an 8 page essay on cells, I had to complete 3 projects, and now I just finished the 4 sights and the PSSA's are coming up...:( I have had barely anytime to even breath! But luckily, I have really good friends in school who helped me by writing my notes for my so I could write out the chapter...Thanks Josh! :) So yes, This may be a little rushed and Im SOO sorry if it seems a little OOC, I suck at writing in chara...Well anyway, Enjoy!Oh, and if you read all of this, than you get a cookie :3_ PLEASE R&R! _-A:N\**

Secrets Of Hyrule-Part 3

Falling through time is not what you'd expect it to be like. It's not like in books where you are falling and images of your life are flashing by,or clocks and stuff like that are all around you. No. It is nothing like that, not at all.  
>It was just...weird. It felt like when you are dreaming,and you fall, but you really feel like your falling in your bed. Than your dream self hits the ground, and most of the time when you wake up, you still feel like you're falling,sometimes you don't though. Well Link hit the ground with a hard ,thud-like noise, and a body numing pain shot up through his left elbow, and down his spine,than out through his arms and legs, which actually caused him to scream out in pain and curl up on his side in the fetal position.<br>When he got up and inspected his body for anything that was horribly mutated, he had to stop and do a double take on his left elbow. It was hanging limply by his side, like an unwanted limb. He tried to bend his elbow,but extream pain burst out whenever he tried to. He decided to try to find help, but when he looked around he was in a wasteland. The ground was brown, the sky was a disgusting blend of dark green and gray. There was a small town near by that had smog coming from it. Link held back the urge to purge himself. Where was the once beautiful,lush green Hyrule?  
>He tried to walk towards the city,only to have his foot bend sideways, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked at his ankle. It seemd that had a small sprain to. He stood back up,careful of his arm. And slowley stood straight up. He just wished Zelda or Tammy were here with him. They would know what to do. But Link became sad at the thought of Zelda. He had failed her. He left her alone in her worst time than got sent back in time with no way back when the evil Prince was about to storm Hyrule.<br>Link looked back up at the city and found that his vision was blury. With his good hand,he reached up and wiped at his eyes to find a wet substance on the back of his hand. He was crying!  
>It was only than that he realized he was floating in mid-air.<br>'_Oh no, Not again_!' He thought as he looked around for some sign of someone. when a black-robbed figure began to appear in the distance. It was coming closer.  
>Link reached back, his right arm uncordinated as he searched his back for his sword,to find that everything he had was missing! The figure was coming closer. He could now make out that one hand was streched out towards him, and the other was tucked away in the robe while the head was covered in a hood.<br>Link tried to move again, but couldn't. It was like being paralyized by the Prince all over again!. The figure came closer, it was only about 15 feet away. He tried to move his head to no prevail. 10 feet. His eyes bolted around, looking for something...Anything! 5 feet. "STOP,DON'T!" He managed to yell but it was to late.  
>The figure stopped and looked up at him. Red eyes peered out from the dark shadows of their hood, they seemed to peer into the deepest shadows of his soul. A hand outstretched that was covered in pale white scales with nasty green nails that were long and sharp,pointed at him. "<em>You<strong> DARE<strong> Command me_?" It said in a voice that sounded like nailes slowley screeching down a chalkbord. It snarled like a demons voice, fire seemed to carry out on her words, burning his face."_**WELL BOY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION?ANSWER WHEN SPOKEN TOO**_." The thing clenched it's fist, and Link felt hands around his neck, choking him.  
>Link was scared. He could tell this was another magic user, and was using dark magic powers to radiate an evil power. He told him self that,trying to convince his brain that it was too, but all airconnection to his brain had been cut searched his entire <em>SOUL<em> for something to use, but all that came out was a very week"Make me." He tried to make it sound as threatening and as evil as posible, but that's hard to do when you have no air.  
>"<em>Believe me<em>." It said in it's raspey voice."_I will_." Than..It _SMILED._ It bared its horrible,sharp, blood covered fangs.  
>Than it released its grip,lowered Link down, and stepped closer. Link gasped for breath and tried to put on a menacing face,but as the demon got closer, the more power radiated from it, and it was starting to get a little overwhelming.<br>The demon reached up for it's hood with both maniacaly, it's laughter was like saws cutting through bone. Like the screams of innocent souls being coldly killed. It sounded like it pulled down it's hood. That's when things got weird

...

- The scary aura around it, turned happy and joy filled. The evil laughter, turned to that of a girls. A laughter that sounded like bells ringing. It bubbled up and exploded. And when Link looked up, He didn't know wheither to be scared, happy, or mad. So he went with 'all of the above.'  
>"<em><strong>TAMMY<strong>_!"  
>"HAHAHA I GOT YOU GOOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! I NEVER KNEW A HERO COULD BE SCARED SO EASILY!" Tammy grabbed her sides and fell over laughing. She rolled around on the ground in hysterics. And as mad as Link was, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.'Curse that magical aura of her's.' he thought. "Ok," Tammy said wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up. "But really now, you've got a lot of explaining to do boy."<br>"_**ME?EXPLAINING**_?_ HA_ how about _YOU_ tell _ME_ what _YOUR_ doing here and how _YOU_ found me!" Link threw his arms in the air, and fell down in pain as he remembered his arm.  
>"Or how abouts' I take a look at your arm first." She got down on her knees and carefully examined him. "It seems like you have a sprained ankle and a dislocated elbow. Easy heals."She waved her hand in the air, like she did this kind of stuff everyday, but there were hints of concern hiding in her eyes. She put her hands down on Link's elbow first. She closed her eyes and light poured out of her hands. Link felt a weird sensation going through his elbow. He could literaly<em> FEEl<em> the energy go from Tammy to him, he could_ FEEl_ his bones being knit back in place. It was weird. But unlike last time, when she just let go and was the same old Tammy, she looked drained, and, older even. Before he could say anything she moved on to his as easy as she said it would be, she was panthing hard when finished and fell on the ground. Feeling rejuvenated, Link crawled over to Tammy. "Hey, You kay'?" "Yeah." She coughed and cought her breath. When Link got a better look at her face he was shocked. She looked 10 years had wrinkles under her eyes and around her mouth. What happened to the young, happy Tammy?  
>"Tammy you look-"<br>"Yeah. I know. The prince set me back in time to get out of his way. And I had to use a lot of power to stop at the right see, the Prince sent you back to a specific time. He just sent me back to keep going, and going. But I needed to be here. So it took a lot of straingth to stop falling and time it right so I could get right here."  
>"Why do you need to be right here?" "Because I need to help you!"<br>"Why?"  
>"You ask a lot of questions you know that." She stood up and put her hands on her hips."You should just concentrait on getting back to your tine and saving your girlfriend!"<br>For the first time in days, Link had actually blushed." how do you-"  
>"All in good time Mein Freund.. Now lets go. I don't have the strenght or the right tools to get you back to your time. Going backwards is easy, forward, not so much."<br>"Isn't it like, the same principle?"  
>"Well, yes and no, It's really complicated user stuff."<br>"But-" "Okay, how about this. It's like trying to walk against the wind, if you walk forward, against it, you have to stuggle forward, but if you turn around and walk with the wind against your back, it's a bit easier isn't it? Same thing for time travel. You have to walk against the force of time, you're trying to struggle past while parts in time are hapening right around you. Another example would be like walking against traffic. It's hard. You got it now?"  
>"Uhh...sure?"<p>

They left it at that.

"Okay well Link, I don't think I have the strength to get us all the way back to my place alone, so I need your help."  
>"Okay, what do you need me to do?"<br>Tammy was still for a moment as she put her hand up to her chin and thought.  
>"Do you know how to whistle, like, really high-pitched."<br>"Yeah, I guess."  
>"Okay, that's what you need to do!"<br>"_Whistle_?"  
>"Yes."<br>"You want me...to whistle..and that's going to get us to your place?" Link asked skeptically.  
>"Oh stop asking qustions and just do it!" Tammy threw her hands in the air in an exasperated brought both hands to his mouth and blew the highest pitch whistle he could mannage.<p>

They stood in silence for a few awkward moments while Tammy looked around at the sky impatiently, mumbling to herself.  
>"<em>come on,hurry up! I hope the smog doesn't bother him. What's taking so long<em>!"  
>Link just raised an eyebrow at her and she said "Do Not question my ways boy!"<br>He just bent his arms to his chest, palms out, in a way that said '_Okay!Okay! I wont_!'

Next thing they knew there was a small black smudge in the sky, getting bigger and closer by the second.  
>"Aha! There he is!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. As the smudge got closer Link could see more detail. It was a cat? No. A lion? No it couldn't be. But it had a main and a lion's body and tail...But it had <em>WINGS<em>.  
>As it got even closer he could hear the beating of its wings. Each pump slicing at the air.<p>

The huge beast Landed in front of Tammy and bent one paw down, while bowing it's head down low. The next part shocked Link quite a bit.  
>"Hello Master Tabithia. How was your trip. I supose this young boy is the hero you have mentioned?" It said in a deep purr. It's voice was as smooth as velvet and traveled through the air and wrapped your body in mind in ribbions of silk.<br>Its fur was a jet black. Its main blowing around, even though there was no even had a blood red colar around its neck with reins stratigically wrapped around a hook. This cat-thing- was amazing. Than another thought hit him.  
>"Master <em><strong>TABITHIA<strong>_?" Link put a hand to his mouth and stiffled back laughter.  
>Tammy bowed to her pet- Link guessed- than walked over and stroked his luxorious main. The Lion thing purred. "Yes, <em>TABITHIA<em>.. That is my...original...name."  
>Link couldn't help it, The laughter escaped and Tammy shot him a death glare.<br>"Boy, I am NOT what you think I am. I am much older and wiser than you could ever guess! Now come on! We need to get back to my place."

The flight was amazing. You would think that It would be bumpy with the beatign of it's wings. But no. It was like sliding along rainbows. The ride was so smooth that Link was knd of disapointed when they hit the ground and Tammy said "Well! Here we are!."

They hopped off the lion thing and it bowed once more to Tammy before flying away.  
>"so are you like...Royalty..or something?" The question surprised Tammy, and Link. He didn't realize he'd been thinking about it.<br>"Why do you ask?"  
>"Well, your..friend...is always bowing to you and-"<br>"Well, Not really. Some people may consider me LIKE royalty. But techincally, no I'm not."  
>"Oh." They walked a couple minuets in silence up the stairs to Tammy's tree house.<br>"One more question."  
>"Do you always ask this many questions?"<br>Link ignored her and comtinued. "What's up with you and tree houses?"  
>"I don't know..I grew up around them. I guess it's my thing."<p>

Link took the silence as a time to study his suroundings.  
>They had entered the main part of the tree house now. The walls were made of wood, as well was the floor. There was a circular black carpet in the middle of the room with the Triforce on it in stunning gold. The rest of the room was littered with books. Some opened,some closed. There were also cups and viles of potions everywhere. What cought his attention was the window. It was the only one in the room. But when Link looked out it, the scenes changed. First there was the smog filled city. Than a grumbling volcanoe.<br>Link reached out a hand to it.  
>"<em><strong>Don't<strong>_ touch that. It's my magic portal. That's what we'll be using." Link pulled his hand away as Tammy walked over to him. at some point in time she had picked up a vile. It was filled with bright Pink Liquid.  
>"Now don't be conserned when I tell you that we haven't much time. Prince Link has sent armies after Zelda. She is in grave danger, much more than you may realize."<br>Link straightened up "I know but-"  
>"But what you don't know is that we are in danger too. He knows he has sent me back in time but I have been watching him, and from what I gathered I can conclued that he will send armies after me, so that way he knows I will not try anything. And...We have about 5 minuets before they come here. So here." She tossed him his old hero get up and reached her hand out to him. In a blinding light, Link's cloths changed and he was no longer in a ninja outfit, but his old recruits uniform, sword and all strapped to hs back.<p>

"**_Why couldn't you have told me that earlier_**!" After Link collected his thoughts, he tried to controll the sudden panic that overwhelmed him, he ended up screaming.  
>"<strong><em>Becuase I knew you would try something stupid! You would try to do your hero thing, well I knew it wouldn't have worked, so I didn't tell you, Now shut up so I can do this<em>**!" She yelled right back.  
>Link, confused as ever shut his mouth, if she was right then they had no time to argue.<p>

Tammy took a deep breath, and drank the it was empty a shudder ran through her and she dropped the vile, glass shattering all over the place.  
>"Hey, are you alright? What was that?" Link reached out to her.<br>Tammy lifted her head towards the door, her expression blank.  
>"No link, Their here." And right on cue, two vicious looking monsters burst down the door. The same ones Link had killed earlier at Prince Link's palace. "But I-" Link brought out his sword and got in a fighting stance.<br>Tammy stood like a tree, totally calm.  
>"<em>Wow<em>, bringing back the dead, I didn't think he would go that far. Link put that away, there's no time, now stand by the window." Link looked over at her, uncertain.  
>But she was looking down, her hands seemed to hold an invisable ball in front of her.<br>She was concentraiting hard. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and she breathed rapidly. A faint light began to fill the space between her hands and a fierce wind blew through out the room.  
>The monsters ignored it though, they were coming moved infront of the window but did not put away his sword. He had to brace himself against the strong winds.<br>The Light grew, The monters approched, only 9 feet away. "_**TAMMY**_!" Link shouted over the wind, but it was no use. The monsters were extreamly close now, and one raised its fists. Link braced himself even more and held out his sword. But when the giants fist came down, it bounced off of something. An invisable shield. Than he looked at where he was standing. "The window! he thought. But than he remembered the other giant and looked towards Tammy, but it was too late.  
>The giant came up behind her and took out a massive, double sided axe, and swiftly swung at Tammy.<p>

"_**NO**_!" Link cried. The impact sent Tammy's limp body flying across the room, hiting the wall. The wind had stopped and the ball of light was flying towards Link.

He jumped up and cought it, feeling the power radiating from he ran towards Tammy. The monsters were slightly confused from the change of environment, and didn't notice him.

He held her head up. Her eyes gently fluttered open, and she lifted a shakey hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe it, for the second time today, he had let someone he cared about down.  
>"<em>Link<em>." She breathed, struggling out the words. "_You have to go to the window, use my spirit energy_." Her eyes looked at the glowing ball of light, than back at him.  
>"<em>You need to think of Zelda's palace as you open the window and jump. My spirit energy will do the rest<em>." Link used the moment to check out the giants, they had spotted him, and were now coming.  
>"<em>Link, you need to go now, but one more thing.<em>" She used her hand and what seemed like her entire will, to grab Link's collar and pull him closer to her. She lifted her head and their lips met for a moment,than she fell down and traced an unfamilar pattern onto his forehead.  
><em>"Link, I give you the blessing of the Godesses. May they be with you for your mission. Good bye young hero<em>." She wheezed out the last words before turning to a pile of blue dust, that floated up into the air and surrounded Link, sparkling around him before disappearing.  
>Link didn't stick around to see what happened next. The giants where right behind him and he had to slide underneath them to get to the window.<p>

He consentrated with all his might, and held out the ball of light as he opened the opened window grew and led to a walked onto it.  
>Outside, there was nothing. Only Black space. But the ball of light danced around in his palms. Link looked back at the giants, they looked confused. They scratched their heads and looked around, absolutly dumb-struck. In another time, he would have found it funny, he woud have told zelda and they would-<em><strong> ZELDA<strong>_! Link pushed everything else from his mind and got back to the task at hand.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he held his hands out and said "Take Me to Zelda!"  
>And jumped off the edge.<p> 


End file.
